1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high strength and high ductility TiAl-based intermetallic compound and to a process for producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
TiAl-based intermetallic compound is excellent as a component material for a rotating part in an engine because it is lightweight and has an excellent heat-resistance. However, normally it is very brittle and hence, an improvement in this respect is desired.
In order to provide both the strength and the ductility at ambient temperature, various TiAl-based intermetallic compounds have been conventionally proposed. For example, there are known TiAl-based intermetallic compounds produced by subjecting an ingot containing niobium and boron, or vanadium and boron added thereto to an isothermal forging (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 298127/89).
Such a prior art TiAl-based intermetallic compound has relatively high ductility and strength at ambient temperature, because it is produced through isothermal forging at a high temperature, but such compounds have not yet been put into practical use. In addition, the prior art TiAl-based intermetallic compounds suffer from a problem that it is absolutely necessary to conduct the isothermal forging at a high temperature after the casting, thereby bringing about increases in the number of manufacturing steps and in equipment cost. Therefore, an increase in manufacturing cost of the Tial-based intermetallic compound is inevitable, and moreover, the degree of freedom of the shape of the products made from the intermetallic compounds is low.